Jessica starts counting at 48, and she counts by fours. If 48 is the 1st number that Jessica counts. what is the 8th number that she counts?
Explanation: What is the first number that she counts? $48$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&48 + 4 \\ &= 52\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&48 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 48 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 56\end{align*}$ What is the 8th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&48 + (7\times4) \\ &= 48 + 28 \\ &= 76\end{align*}$